


Not everything Perfect Is Great

by Krystal_Twi



Series: A Bad Idea: Me and You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Characters, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Shy Red, Social Anxiety, Trans Male Character, edgeberry, emotional cheating, family reunions?, future cherryberry, krystalworks, mentioned light transphobia, sfw, unhappy couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue was married to the perfect monster. Edge was everything anyone would want in a mate, so why did he feel so unsatisfied?





	Not everything Perfect Is Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ye enjoy

“Is he gone?”

“I think so..”

 

“Go! Close the door!”

 

Blue let out a shriek as he all but launched his body over the counter, hand already reaching out and slamming their front door closed. Locking it and flipping the closed sign around for any potential customer to see. Blue’s brother had been the one to shout the order, looking relieved when the door was locked.

 

Blue giggled, leaning his back against the cold door. A breathless sigh escaping him. Happy the long day was over. Blue loved his job, but even he had his limits. Stretch was snickering to himself. Watching as his own brother fell slowly to a sitting position on the ground. Hands falling into his lap. Blue gloves covered in icing and Blue’s mouth probably was forever tainted with the taste.

 

“It’s over, it’s finally over!” Blue chimed happily. Stretch gave a small ‘Whoopee!’, raising a weak hand in the air. Too tired to actually care. Blue giggled, whipping at his cheek. Probably spreading more icing rather than cleaning his cheek. “Now the best part, clean up!” The sarcasm dripping from his voice as he meets his brother’s eyelights.

  
“Can’t we just wait until tomorrow?” Stretch asked, slumping onto the counter. Pouting at his younger sibling.  Blue gave a mock glare to Stretch. “I know, I know. ‘That’s unsanitary!’” Blue nodded his head. Of course, it was. Did Stretch want their bakery to get cockroaches or other insects?

 

Blue braced himself and tried to stand up. His legs feeling sore from standing all day. Wincing, Blue looked up to his brother. “Maybe we could take a break first,” Blue offered, eyes going to one of their many tables across the store. They may be a bakery, but it wasn’t rare for someone to come in for a random snack.

 

“Hell, fucking, yes!” Stretch pushed himself off of the counter and made his way to the tables. Basically falling to the chair and propping his feet up. Sighing in relief from the ache in his feet.

  
Blue wanted to go and sit next to his brother, but it was so far. Blue whined, looking at his brother with his large eyelights. “Wanna carry me?” Stretch snorted, rolling his eyelights.

 

“You got more stamina than me, bro.” Stretch shook his head. “You can walk five steps.” Well, he wasn’t wrong but Blue didn’t want to walk. Not when his brother could carry him. “Plus, like hell am I standing up again. So put the puppy dog eyelights away. Not going to work,” Stretch snickered.

 

Blue huffed, walking his way to Stretch. Wincing with every step. Damn, he needs to start wearing that one shoe Stretch keeps pressuring him to buy. These shoes were just too uncomfortable.

 

Their small bakery was the colors of a calming yellow and soft pink. Giving the bakery a calming and welcoming feeling. The tables were designed to have a icing swirling look to them. One Stretch was sitting at had looked like chocolate icing. The chairs weren’t much better. Designed to look like a 2 tier cake that was cushioned.

 

Blue plopped down in the chair next Stretch. Wiggling a bit to get comfortable as he hummed.  His feet propping up into Stretch’s lap. His brother not caring, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“So, you went out clubbing with Razz?” Blue asked, giving his brother a sly smirk. “Find any cuties to take home?” Blue asked, winking at his brother. Poking his arm. Stretch’s expression fell quickly. His face no longer relaxed, instead was full of vexation. Stretch flicked his tongue, looking away. “Stretch?”

 

Stretch flicked his hand, expression becoming more pissed as seconds ticked by. “They all run for the hills when they find out I don’t have a dick between my legs,” Stretch rolled his eyelights looking pissed. “No, I didn’t find any cuties to take home,”

 

“We’re skeletons, we can form both genitals,” Blue said confused. Stretch sighed, shaking his head.

“You know what I mean… Judgemental pricks,” Stretch muttered the last words under his breath. Relaxation hit Blue and he wanted to kick some ass. How dare they treat his amazing brother in such a way?! Blue frowned, before giving his brother a reassuring smile.

 

“You will find someone who loves you for you, Stretch,” Blue said with confidence. Who wouldn’t want his brother? Stretch was smart, caring, funny and a great cook! Stretch was the whole package! “Trust me, okay?”

Stretch gave a weak smile to his brother but didn’t comment. “I know, but it’s hard to find someone who doesn’t care what I have in between my legs,” Blue pouted. He grabbed Stretch’s arm and pulled it close to him. He laid his skull on his brother’s arm and cuddled into it.

 

“There is this pride festival coming up! We could go there and check out the hotties~” Blue wiggled his eyebrows up at Stretch. Stretch smiled for real, flicking his thumb against his brother’s forehead.

 

“I don’t know how your _husband_ would feel if you went to check out _‘hotties’_ as you put it,” Stretch joked. “Plus, the idea of actual communication with other beings is terrifying,” Blue frowned. Husband...right, he has one of those. Stretch seemed to notice Blue’s own sudden change in mood. “How are you and Edge? You haven’t talked about him lately,”

 

Blue didn’t want to bother his brother with his own problems. The problems with Edge were mostly Blue’s own fault. Well, both Edge and Blue were just too quick to get married. God, Blue still barely knew his own husband.

 

“I think me and Edge rushed into things,” Blue muttered, glaring at the table in front of him. A growing frown on his face. “We only been married a year but I’m…” Blue sighed, rubbing his cheek. “Unsatisfied with us? I don’t know,”

 

Edge and Blue had only dated for five months before they got engaged. Even their engagement had been short. Edge was an important man and was able to speed up their wedding date until it was two months later. It was all so fast and Blue didn’t really ever stop and ask himself if it was the right choice. Now, a little over a year later, Blue was questioning if it had been the right choice or not.

 

Don’t get Blue wrong. Stars, Edge was an amazing husband. He was smart, helpful, caring, a good cook, and good in bed. Just something was missing for Blue. Maybe something was wrong with Blue, who wouldn’t be happy married to someone like Edge?  

 

“You should talk to Edge about it,” Blue flinched. Talking to Edge about his doubts didn’t sit well with Blue. He wanted to do the exact opposite. How was he even supposed to talk to Edge about it? _‘Oh, hey Edge, I am unsatisfied in a way not even you could fix! In fact, I think I am also very much no longer in love with you,’_

 

Blue shook his head. “How can I when I don’t even know what is wrong?” Stretch frowned, nudging his brother. Blue continued to pout up at his brother. “Edge is the literal definition of a perfect husband and here I am, not happy about it,”

 

“Blue, you know I wasn’t fond of you and Edge getting married so soon,” Blue flinched, remembering all the times Stretch tried to warn him about going to fast. Blue back then just thought Stretch didn’t want Blue to get hurt. Thinking it was just some sweet, older brother protectiveness. “Well, you're married and you should talk to him. You can’t just decide something can’t be fixed without talking to him first,”

 

Blue tilted his head, exhaling. “You’re right, as always.”  Stretch pet his brother’s skull in encouragement. “I’ll talk to Edge the moment I can,”

 

Stretch looked happy with Blue’s promise. “Good, now let's go and get all this cleaned up, huh?” Blue pushed himself away from the table with hesitation. If he cleaned slower so he wouldn’t get home so soon, that was just a coincidence.

 

* * *

 

When they had gotten everything cleaned up, Blue had gone home. Stretch had wanted to drive Blue home, insisted on it even. However, Blue wanted to go home on his own. He had a lot to think about. Blue wasn't even sure he wanted to talk to Edge before he knew his feelings completely. Should he bring something up that may be gone in a few days? Blue could just be feeling down and that could be affecting his feelings on his relationships. Confronting Edge on it could make it worse! Why ruin something good when there was a chance?

 

 

Blue, who has reached his home, sighed. He leaned his head against the front of the door. It was a two-story house that felt more empty than normal when Edge went on business trips. It felt empty when he was home. Blue dreaded going inside, but he could see his husband's car parked out in front. So he knew his husband was home. Blue couldn't keep his husband waiting, Edge would get suspicious.

 

Okay...Blue could do this. He could talk to his husband about this.

 

Blue walked on into his home with held breathe. The room dark and cold from the air conditioner. Blue closed the door and pulled his jacket off, hanging it up on the coatrack. Biting his tongue as his hands fiddled with the ends of his jacket. Knowing he needed to turn around and actually do something. “Edge! Can we talk?” Blue let himself call out, his hand beginning to shake a bit. He could do this, he could do this.

 

He didn’t get a reply. Instead, there was a sound of chairs in the kitchen moving. Blue took a deep breath. Letting go of the jacket and turned to the kitchen. It was attached to the living room. A large, oval opening to the kitchen that allowed Blue to see the corner of the room from where he was standing. A flash of black disappearing behind the doorway. Blue tapped his hand against his chest. Taking deep breaths to still his rapidly beating soul.

 

Rounding the corner, Blue’s head was downcasted. Not wanting to look Edge in the eyesockets. “Edge, we need to talk…” Edge didn’t say anything, kept quiet. Not that Blue expected anything much different. But maybe an ‘okay?’ was what Blue thought would be said, not-

 

“...huh…?”

 

Frowning Blue looked up to see someone that was **not** his husband. Blue stopped, eyesockets widening at the stranger in his house. It felt like the nonexistent breath was ripped from his throat. They were short but slightly taller than Blue. His build was rather large and bulky. Eyelights a bright ruby that looked hypnotizing. His teeth were sharp and pointy, a single gold tooth stood out. Shinning in the lights. A large crack adorned his skull, running across his skull from his right eyesocket.

 

Blue swallowed some collecting magic. ~~_Yes, please._~~

 

“I see you meet my brother,” Blue’s husband’s voice called from behind him. Blue blinked out of whatever trance he was in, turning to look behind him. Edge loomed over him, eyelights trained on this so-called brother. His arms clasped behind him.

 

“Red, this is my husband, Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stretch is trans. fite me. Blue is the best brother to Stretch but a bad husband... who would have thought...
> 
> I don't know how I will continue this. But ehhhhhh.
> 
>  **EDIT:** I updated a part of the story! It was when Blue entered his house. i wasn't happy with how I wrote it so I edited. I'm trying to turn this into an actual book but I don't know where to go with the first chapter with humans haha XD

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @krystal-twi  
> twitter: @krysytwi


End file.
